itailian hunters
by Lady BloodLily
Summary: after the fall of factory robin and amon escaped, but why arnt they together? robin is now in retraining and amons back at the stn-j. how will amon react to three new hunters an a class and two s classes. who are they? and whos this new witch in japan? am
1. Default Chapter

Italian hunters? 

By : Dark rain witch

Default chapter

Italy 

It had been 2 years since the fall of factory… Robin and Amon had escaped, but not together. Robin had found out from her grandfather that Amon had gone back to work for stn-j. Robin had decided to go back to Italy and see if she was on the hunt list. Luckily since it had been there old boss who ordered the hunt Solomon didn't see any reason to kill one of there best hunters until she gave them reason too. Robin had just recently turned 17, and was promoted to and a class hunter, even higher then amon was. Right now though, robin was asleep.

15 teen minutes later 

"Robby! "Robby wake up!" Two girls yelled

"Robby!" Robby!" Wake up!"

"What do you want...? Ivy, raven? Robin asked

Raven was a year younger then robin, and had really long black hair that was always in a long braid that went a little past her knees. She had violet eyes, and the craft to control water, she also always were dark blues, black and sea greens.

Ivy was a year older then robin; she had crystal blue eyes, and hair that went to her shoulders. Her hair was a red/ brown color with two green strips on both sides of her face. Ivy also always were black, red, dark purple, and mostly a dark green. And she controlled earth.

Robin had also changed a lot, she no longer were her pilgrims dress, and her hair was longer… instead of past her shoulders it was now down to her waist, she usually were it in a long braid, but like ivy she instead of green had two black strips one on both sides…but she also had one in the main back right down the middle but her attitude was pretty much all the same. But her green eyes and fire craft was all the same, but she had a secret no one but ivy, raven, yasha, and sess knew, not even the stn-j had known. She was a better shot then Amon, Solomon said it was her second craft, but robin eve sena didn't believe it until she noticed no one ever saw were here guns came from she didn't even know, but at less she could control it.

"Robby, Solomon has announced that at the end of training in two days, we are all going to be hunters in Japan!" Raven yelled

"yes, but I am just there to help on hunts and help the hacker, I am turning 18 in two months and I am not going to be a dame nun." Ivy said

"Your right a nun just isn't you ivy." Said raven, and robin laughing


	2. happenings in a day

Chapter 1: happenings in a day

Japan

It was 8:30 and everyone was at raven's flat, even doujima and the replacement they had received a year ago…. Her name was trinity England.

"Amon, come here… you too trinity" Michael said

"What is it" Amon asked?

"It appears were getting three new hunters and trinity is being transferred to the New York branch of Solomon" Michael replied

"Oh, who are they" trinity asked before Amon could?

"Well, all three are girls, two are s classes." Michael said but was not finished.

"Raven crow song, she's 16 years old…powers over water, she has a good ability with swords, and she's from A convent in Italy, so are the other two. This is the other s class, ivy Leeann Williamson, she has the power over earth… she's 17 right now, it say's she coming to help with hacking, and in hunts if needed….she'll be 18 in two months." Michael said

"I see, and the other" Amon asked

"Well, she's an a class, and there not telling much, just she's an witch with amazingly 2 crafts, is great with a gun…she's 17 she turned 17 on the 17th of March" Michael finished

"An, a class" Amon sated as he turned to walk away.

"Yes, it's strange they don't even give a name" Michael said.

"Michael, when do I leave" trinity asked?

"Tomorrow" Michael replied

"Ok" trinity said as she left.

Back at training. 

All three girls had come out and were going to breakfast.

"Hey, Ivy, Ray, Robby" yelled Adam!

Robin: hey, Adam, rex. robin greeted as ivy and raven walked up to there man and kissed

Rex had gold eyes and white/ silver long hair, rex also had a younger sister… named Sakura who had been killed two years ago by a witch, rex was a half dog demon.

Adam was a witch with the power of teleportation, he violet eyes with dirty blond hair, he had an older sister named trinity, and Adam was ravens boyfriend.

"You guys, my grandfathers coming" robin warned!

"Robin, ivy, raven… Adam, Rex. Juliano said the last two names a bit dangerously.

"Hello, grandfather" robin said.

"Hello, robin… I'm sure you know about Solomon's decision. He asked?

"Yes, ray, and ivy told me" robin said

"I see, well go to breakfast" he said.

As the six sat down robin suggested something

"Hey, why don't we call trinity" robin asked?

Stn-j

Every one was in the convrince room when trinity's cell rings.

"Excuse me" trinity says getting up and after seeing who it was walked out of ear shot.

"Hello, Robby" Trinity said.

"Hey, what's up, sis" Adam asks?

"Funny, brother… give robin her phone back" trinity demanded.

"Hey trin, so how did they take getting 3 new hunters" robin asked

" oh, fine there all very excited to meet this mysterious 'a class' hunter, and her friends.

"and amon" robin asked?

"Amons being Amon, just more pissed right now" said trinity

"I see, they don't think it's me do they?" robin asked

"Nope, not a clue, look I have too go there calling me, ja ne

Then she went on a last minute hunt

Author's notes: so, how did you like it, I know it's a little cheesy, but it gets give you a hint someone's ex is back for…. Well I could finish that statement but it might give it away. JA ne!


	3. the next day!

Chapter 3: the next day!

Stn-j;

Everyone at the stn-j was worn out, because of the hunt the night before.

"ow…my head still hurts; I fill like I was hit wit a rock three times it's regular size" trinity wined.

"You were" sacaki said.

"Oh, yeah" trinity blushed.

"So how was…..Michael started.

"Don't ask" trinity said

"Ok" Michael said

Flashback:

"Trinity; go around back with sacaki" Amon said.

"Karasuma, go the other way with Doujima" Amon demanded.

"Ok" everyone said

It ended up trinity and sacaki who found him first.

"Stop" trinity yelled!

"Ha, you think you can bet me, and then he raised a good sized rock and shot it at her head with his craft.

"Ow" trinity screamed!

"Trinity, Dame Witch" sacaki said shooting him in the chest.

"My master will come, and the bird of fire and her friends of water and earth will parish" the witch cried before dieing.

End of flashback.

what did he meanthought sacaki?

"Trinity time to go" Amon said as he walked to the elevator.

"Uh, ok… bye everyone" trinity called back!

Bye! Everyone yelled

Italy;

"Hey, guys I found out the reason trin didn't call back; it was because she had been injured." Robin said like it was nothing.

"What is she ok?" Adam demanded.

"Oh, sorry…. Trin's fine she just dot hit in the head with a rock and a good sized one too; the amazing thing is it broke through her barrier, it's a really good thing too cause if it hadn't hit the barrier first she would have been in the hospital." Robin said

"Oh, I'm glade she's ok." Adam sighed.

"Hey are the too demon half brother's back yet?" ivy asked

"No, their not…last I heard they were in America." Rex said

"I see, we really wanted too say bye too." Raven whined

"We'll tell hen you guy's said bye." Adam said

"Thank you!" all three girls yelled

"Your welcome" Adam said

"Oh, and Adam can you teleport us too the airport too met trinity?" Raven asked

"Fine, but I can't teleport three girls." Adam said

"That's ok; just take Robby and me... Rex can carry ivy."

(Like in inuyasha how kagome rides on inuyasha's back?)

"What!" rex yelled?

"Rex, will be happy too take me or he might wake up without a TV or that computer he's always on," ivy threatened

"Fine" Rex said.

As the girls went their own ways.

"We leave an 8:30 tonight." Robin yelled back.

A/n: ok their it is; how do you like the chapter? Oh, I'm sorry for not having it last weekend when I said, but my sister came in my room and deleted my whole file I had just finished…. I hadn't even saved it yet! Well I'm going to try to get this next chapter up soon, but I think the west test this coming week… so it might be a while, dame west test.. my mom's making me go to bed at 10:oo o usually don't go to bed until 2:00 maybe 3:oo am tops; but now I'm rambling so I'll shut up now. JA ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: back to Japan.

"Raven, get you slow moving ass out here now!" yelled the very pissed ivy

"I'm going as fast as I can!" raven yelled back

Just when ivy was going too say something to raven, robin's bedroom door opened. Robin came out in a black and white tank, and black cargo pants on, she had her new white trench coat on, her hair was down and she appeared to be all packed.

"Rays not out yet?" Robin asked

"No; I see you took my advice about your hair to heart?" ivy stated more then asked

"Yeah, but It doesn't mean I'm going to stop braiding it." Robin said as raven stepped out with her 2 suit cases

"It's about dame time!" said ivy very much pissed

"Sorry, I couldn't decide what to bring." Raven whined

"Guys, can we go it's already 8:32." Robin said calmly but she was also in a panic

"Oh shit, rex is going to kill me!" yelled ivy pulling robin and raven along

5 minutes later;

"Were… here" panted ivy as robin and raven tried to catch their breath.

"Yes, but your seven minutes late." Said rex annoyed

"That would be ravens fault." Said robin and ivy together

"I said I was sorry!" raven pouted

"God, ray sometimes you sound just like Doujima." Robin said

"That's all good and well, but let's goes before the shit hits the fan." Said Adam who was pointing to ivy and rex who were arguing

"Yea lets." Ushered robin as she and raven took Adams hand and a blue light appeared around them; then they were gone

"Uh, robin, raven… what do you think?" ivy asked

"Were they go?" ivy asked

"Probably the airport; were we should be now." Rex said

"You're most likely right… so let's go said ivy getting on rexes back and then they were gone. (Think kagome and inuyasha people)

15 minutes later

Ivy and rex arrived at the Italy airport, which robin, raven, and Adam were at.

"Well it's about time." Adam said

"Oh, shove it Adam." Ivy said as she walked up to the other girls

"Adam, rex thank you for bringing us" Robin said

At that moment a voice rang out over the speakers

"All people boarding flight 227 to Japan, please board now"

"Well, that's us; by guys and tell yasha and sess by for us!" yelled the girls as they ran to there flight back to Japan.

A/N so what do you think? The next chapter is better; you'll see ivy and rays reaction to Japan, and nagira. Well JA ne!


End file.
